


Wild West Going Down

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Wild Wild West (1999)
Genre: F/M, Western, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: Wild Wild West vid to the song "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies. First premiered at Wincon '12.It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around. 'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down.





	

**Title of vid:** Wild West Going Down  
**Fandom:** Wild Wild West (1999)  
**Song:** "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies  
**Summary:** First premered at Wincon '12. _It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around. 'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/WWGDown.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mDyMQtkvM4).

 

** "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies **

Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up out of control  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know  
  
It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
  
Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're getting it done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circling in my brain  
You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain  
  
It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
  
This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face,  
and your face on the floor  
  
It'll be a long time coming  
But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never going  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down  
  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
One of us is going down


End file.
